silentfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
1913
The year 1913 in film involved some significant events. __TOC__ Events * The Squaw Man, the first Hollywood feature film, is made. * December 29, Charlie Chaplin signs a contract with Mack Sennett to begin making films at Keystone Studios. * D. W. Griffith completes his series of Biograph shorts, begun in 1909, and leaves the Biograph Company in New York City to make full length motion pictures. Top grossing films (U.S.) Films released in 1913 * Addio giovinezza! * The Adventures of Kathlyn * American Born * Article 47, L' * Antony and Cleopatra * At Midnight * Atlantis * The Bangville Police * The Student of Prague (1913 film) * Barney Oldfield's Race for a Life * The Bartered Bride * The Battle at Elderbush Gulch * Beautiful Bismark * The Caged Bird * Calamity Anne's Beauty * Calamity Anne's Dream * The Battle of Gettysburg * Calamity Anne's Inheritance * Calamity Anne's Vanity * Calamity Anne, Heroine * The Cub Reporter's Temptation * A Desperate Chance * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * L'Enfant de Paris * Evidence of the Film * The Face at the Window * Fantômas — À l'ombre de la guillotine * The Fire Coward * The Flirt and the Bandit * For Her Boy's Sake * For the Crown * For the Flag * For the Peace of Bear Valley * A Forest Romance * The Game Warden * The Girl and the Greaser * The Grasshopper and the Ant * The Greater Love * The Haunted House * The Heart of a Fool * Her Big Story * Her Gallant Knights * Hinemoa * His Wife's Child * The House in the Tree * The Idol of Bonanza Camp * In the Firelight * In the Mountains of Virginia * The Influence of a Child * Ingeborg Holm *''Ivanhoe'' * Justice of the Wild * Juve contre Fantômas * The Lady Killer * The Last Days of Pompeii * Mabel's Awful Mistakes * The Mirror * A Mix-Up in Pedigrees * Moondyne * Le Mort qui tue * The Mothering Heart * Mrs. Carter's Campaign * The New Conductor * The Night Before Christmas * Nursery Favorites * The Oath of Pierre * The Other (Der Andere) * The Oath of Tsuru San * Our Wives * Personal Magnetism * The Proof of the Man * The Pursuit of the Smugglers * Quicksands * Raja Harishchandra * Rick's Redemption * Rose of San Juan * A Sawmill Hazard * The Sea Wolf, based on the novel by Jack London * The Scimitar of the Prophet * The Shoemaker and the Doll * The Shriner's Daughter * Some Fools There Were * The Speed Kings * The Speed Queen * The Spender * The Tale of the Ticker * Through the Neighbor's Window * Through the Sluice Gates * Traffic in Souls * Transported * Trapped in a Forest Fire * Truth in the Wilderness * Unto the Third Generation * The Werewolf * When Lincoln Paid * While There's Life * Woman's Honor Births Child Actors Short film series *''Broncho Billy Anderson'' (1910-1916) *Harold Lloyd (1913-1921) Film Debuts * Wallace Beery * Harold Lloyd * Minnie Maddern Fiske * Johnston Forbes-Robertson * Gladys Brockwell Deaths * June 2 - Eleanor Caines, silent film actress born 1880 died after surgery. Category:Years in film